Diary of a Dragoness
by Kira Akuma
Summary: this is the Diary of my character Hokus Pokus, with some extra that I added... not sure if I'll continue it or not...
1. Prologue

So this was a paper for my English final, and the first thing I thought of was this story... Please tell me what you think! ^^

you should note that I don't know what the Eorzean calendar is like, so I'm using the calendar of Vana'diel


	2. Cup of soup

I am Hokus Pokus, a miner of Ul' Dah. My friend Lola Moon recommended I started a journal to help me "stay sane" while I work in the mines this season. I work in the mines day 6 out of the eight of the week. Taking Firesday and Darksday off. While my work helps my city-state, I also get a small bag of coins and one free meal at any of Ul'Dah's eateries. If you ask me, my sanity was lost ages ago. Now that the introductions are out of the way though, I think now is the time to recount my day, correct?

It started like any normal day off, I slowly left the mines with the other miners who take Firesday off. I grabbed my bag of coins and went to Lola's soup kitchen.

" Good morning Hokus," Lola greeted, " Another mystery soup?"

" You know me well Lola," I replied, taking my reserved seat. Soon after Lola handed me a bowl of what smelled like tomato soup with a hint of herbs. When I tasted it, it tasted bland and very diluted with water. "Disgusting!" I yelled, " I'd rather eat a Gnath's slop of honey and raw Nanak Flesh than this brew!"

" If you really want to have something tasty, I found this old Drivanian recipe. All you need to do is get the ingredients," she replied with a sharp tone. Slamming a piece of paper on the table, that said:

Clam Chowder

6 fire crystal

5 Water Crystal

2 Unidentified flying biomass

2 Fanged Clam

1 Bouillon Cube

1 Chives

1 Abalathian Rock Salt

" Was it just me or was that a challenge," I asked grinning like a predator.

" An Adventurer like you should have no trouble going through the market," she replied smirking like she knew something I didn't.

" I'll see you later then," I said leaving with the list.

When I got to the market I saw why she was smirking. It was absolutely filled with people, both selling fresh food and buying the goods. There was even clothing merchants! I timidly weaved around the people in the crowd getting to my first merchant, the fish merchant. I bought the Fanged Clam and "Unidentified Flying Biomass" there. The clams seemed to have been a very unused kind of fish and the Biomass was kept in a thick leather bag. Next I braved an Ishgardian Botanists stall for chives. The people I had to get around were frightening with their determination. I may be a well know Adventurer, but my people skills are terrible! Once I

had the chives I sprinted back to the soup kitchen. I already knew I had the rock salt and Lola has Bouillon cubes in spades.

Once I got back Lola made the "clam chowder" as it was called. When the scent from the kitchen wafted out made me nearly drool. It had steam floating off it. It tasted amazing! The broth was nice and creamy, while the clam slices were not too chewy. the salt was gently applied so as to not to overpower rest of the flavors! Although next time I think I might get some Popotos...

signed,

Hokus Pokus, Xaela

mistress of black mage


	3. Pissed Off Black Mage

AN: so I was really _not_ in a good mood today! so i decided to write this as a good but of anger management! This was also driven from the fact that I honestly _don't_ think a Black Mage (which is _known_ for its short temper) to not be resentful toward people hounding them for personal info! so this is an entry from Hokus Pokus's diary. if you want to know what she looks like look up "Hokus Pokus" on the Excalibur! ^^

What's it like to be a hero?

I get asked that a lot wherever I go… Honestly I don't like to answer that question either! It's like asking a miner "what's it like to be a miner" or asking me "what's it like casting a spell!" You cant describe it just in a quick face to face encounter!

At least offer me a lunch at the local bar! I don't even mind paying! Just please don't keep asking me to reply in a few short lines!

The problem has been getting so bad that the Scions came up with a script for me to say. A SCRIPT!

I honestly don't like saving the world if it means that I get interrupted every ten minutes to be interrogated! It's not like I had meant to be there to beat up that stupid Iffrit! Now a days people are expecting me to be their little savior when all I really want to do is explore or get to know some dragons!

Is it really too hard to ask politely for a little Q and A session? I think not! I mean really! I even got stopped in the middle of a short Pilgrimage to get in touch with the element of ice and some random soldier came right up to me asking me to cast one of my by now famous fire spells on his shield! Does he not know what a fire spell does to a frozen shield? I even told him that it would break! But would he listens? Nope! He even had the audacity to blame me for breaking it!

I'm still on that very same pilgrimage hiding in an ice cavern in the Coerthas Western Highlands to avoid those annoying Elezen. With how the blizzard is currently, I highly doubt they will be coming any time soon though.

At least the Aether is keeping me company in this little cavern. The sweet songs of the Aether are the only thing keeping me from lashing out these days.

Signed,

Hokus Pokus; Imperial NuisanceImmortal Flames: Chief Flame Sergeant

Mistress of Black Magic


End file.
